Guantes Negros
by VerityMalfoy
Summary: Desde hacia un par de meses atrás, Near había descubierto algo muy interesante, había hallado una nueva afinación, una obsesión que muy pocos conocían, por no decir que nadie además de el mismo, tenían conocimiento de ella. Mello/Near


Un silencio casi inexorable se apoderaba de cada uno de los rincones de aquel recinto, oscuro, interrumpido solamente por el eco ligero y casi inaudible de unos pasos. Ya todos los miembros de la SPK se habían ido a descansar, únicamente quedaba el, en las penumbras de una noche solitaria.

Odiaba no tener nada que hacer, no estaba de humor para volver a repasar los asuntos relacionados con el caso Kira y por alguna extraña razón no tenia ganas de jugar con sus juguetes, en ese momento estaba exhausto de todo y de todos los que le rodeaban. En momentos como ese, solo una cosa lograba animarlo verdaderamente.

Desde hacia un par de meses atrás, Near había descubierto algo muy interesante, había hallado una nueva afinación, una obsesión que muy pocos conocían, por no decir que nadie además de el mismo, tenían conocimiento de ella.

Siguió con su andar lento y pausado, hasta llegar a sus aposentos, una parte de el se reprochaba por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se decía a si mismo que era débil, que el deseo estaba controlando sus acciones, que de alguna u otra forma estaba perdiendo el juego, mientras que otra parte de el refutaba con una simple respuesta "mientras el no se entere, no hay nada de que avergonzarse."

Abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda y rebusco entre sus ropas blancas una prenda que resaltaba por su color, a simple vista era un trozo de tela vieja y oscura, casi parecía que se había llegado a quemar en cierta ocasión. Pero ese trozo de tela, que a nadie le parecería útil, era en ese momento la posesión mas preciada del pequeño alvino. Tomo la tela entre sus manos y se encamino a la cama hasta sentarse sobre ella, colocando ambos pies sobre el colchón.

Con cierta delicadeza, acaricio el retazo entre sus manos, sintiendo con goce la textura entre sus finas manos, la llevo tímidamente hasta su rostro, paseándola con suavidad por sus mejillas, las cuales adquirían un leve tono rojizo al sentir aquel contacto y mientras que sus ojos se cerraban casi por inercia, pudo sentir como ese aroma tan característico de aquella prenda lo invadía por completo, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Era un guante lo que aferraba entre sus manos, un único guante solitario, abandonado en aquella misma alcoba, hacia muchas lunas atrás. Con la lascivia casi demencial característica de un fetichista, coloco la prenda sobre sus labios, oprimiéndolos, acariciándolos, sintiendo aun más aquella fragancia, sus mejillas comenzaban a arder mientras que en su mente se aglomeraban mil recuerdos que comenzaban a lograr que su pulso se acelerara y su cuerpo se calentara lentamente, provocando que su respiración se hiciera mucho mas audible y pesada.

No era la prenda en si lo que lograba ponerlo de esa manera, era mas bien el material del cual estaba hecha y de la persona a la que pertenecía. El cuero de aquel guante se había convertido en una deleitante obsesión, el placer que rememora aquel encuentro prohibido que el y Mello habían protagonizado.

El sentir aquel material sobre su tez, lo enloquecía, lo llevaba a un delirio extasiante. Y comenzaba a percibir como la incomodidad entre sus piernas comenzaba a acrecentarse. Tomo el guante y se lo coloco en la mano derecha, le quedaba bastante grande, pero eso poco importaba en aquel momento.

Su mano se coló por debajo de su camisa, justo como recordaba que había hecho su rubio compañero, acariciando con parcimonia su pecho hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones, humedeció sus labios de una manera casi obscena con su lengua, mientras jadeaba quedamente, deseando ahogar aquellos gemidos entre los labios de Mello, su piel comenzaba a arder en llamas al sentir la fricción del cuero contra su tez y en ese momento pensó casi divertido que el rubio lo había planeado todo muy bien, Mello había logrado corromperlo hasta lo mas profundo.

-Ahh!- un jadeo de satisfacción acompañado de un ligero espasmo se hicieron notar al llegar aquella mano enguantada hasta su vientre, rozando la elástica del blanco pantalón de su gigantesco pijama.

Recordó que aquella noche tan lejana, el sonido pesado de unos pasos acercándose a su habitación lo despertaron, al alvino le preocupaba el hecho de que alguien se hubiera infiltrado en el sistema de seguridad de la SPK tan fácilmente, pero al notar que era Mello quien penetraba en su alcoba, arremetiendo sin reparo contra su boca al llegar hasta el, acallando cualquier pregunta o reclamo que el alvino pudiera hacer, se dejo llevar, desechando cualquier cosa que no fuera responder a las caricias insistentes del rubio, hacia mas de 3 años que no se veían, que no se reconocían de aquella manera y ninguno de los dos podían negarlo, ambos se extrañaban con locura, deseando al otro, ansiosos por consumar lo que había iniciado alguna ves en un viejo salón de aquel inmenso orfanato.

Pero algo de lo que estaba seguro Near era de que ese momento de debilidad de Mello lo terminaría pagando el. Mihael siempre ha sido un muchacho demasiado pasional, pero nunca un tonto. Incluso el acto que Near realizaba en aquel preciso instante era obra de aquel malvado rubio egoísta, deseoso de que su pequeño alvino no lo olvidara tan fácilmente, el que lo tuviera presente todo los día seria un premio de consolación para el.

Por eso aquella noche le procuro las mas ardientes caricias, provenientes de aquellas prodigiosas manos enguantadas en cuero negro, las cuales viajaban de una manera desquiciante, pellizcando y estimulando cada trocito de su ser, hasta llegar a su virilidad.

Los ojos de Near se nublaron en aquel instante acostándose en la cama y abriendo ligeramente las piernas, ya despojado de cualquier prenda que pudiera molestarlo.

"Todavía puedes detenerte" resonó aquella irritante voz en su mente, la cual ignoro olímpicamente al sumergirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos. Mello acariciaba sus caderas con parsimonia, notando como el rostro de su compañero se encontraba completamente extasiado, lo cual lo hizo sonreír satisfecho y tomo el pequeño falo entre sus manos, acariciando delicadamente la punta, haciendo que el alvino jadeara fuertemente al sentir el cuero de los guantes.

-Ahhh mnh! Ahh- nuevos jadeos hicieron eco en aquella habitación casi desierta, mientras las manos del albino acariciaban con un vaivén demandante, mientras las frías gotitas de sudor resbalaban por sus labios, perdiéndose en su cuello.

Mordía sus labios mientras un leve sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a aflorar lentamente, mientras en su mente se dibujaba nuevamente aquella escena, cuando su adorado rubios se quitaba uno de sus guantes y los lanzaba lejos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, en ese momento Near no busco una explicación lógica y en el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, así hubiera querido no podría haberla encontrado.

Mello solo quería dejar algo que pudiera tentar a Near a actuar impulsivamente, hacer lo que quería por que si, sin pensar en las consecuencia, ni en ningún por que.

Y en ese momento el cometido del rubio se cumplió, cuando el orgasmo llego finalmente al pequeño cuerpo solitario en aquella inmensa cama. El rostro soberanamente ruborizado de Near, contemplaba, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que aun se hacia presente, aquel guante negro.

-El cuero- susurro suavemente como si Mello estuviera muy cerca suyo y pudiera escucharlo- se ha convertido en una de mis mas grandes obsesiones. Gracias a ti.


End file.
